


Monica

by Blue_Hood



Series: Blood Bond [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flashbacks, Souled Vampire(s), Supernatural Elements, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Romance novels use vampires for a reason.





	Monica

Monica was beautiful and with one deep bite on her neck, she was all his. While she spent her days working, he slept. There was always dinner for one ready when she got home. She got an absolute thrill out of being dinner for one later.

Cooper blinked away tears, scolding himself for being so human. His father was out trading because the worst thing for a broken bond was reminders. Monica's family wanted to meet him but they kept asking for daytime meetings.

Laying down on the couch, he tried his father's remedy for a broken heart. Closing his eyes, he remembered her scent and stuffing his face against the couch did nothing to change that. She'd always ask for strange things as though his bites didn't quite sink in and this was all a game.

Little Lila, his twenty year old sister going who was almost big enough to pass for half that and as such was sheltered, came up to him. Poking him until he sat up, she asked "What are you doing on Father's couch?" Being so small made Father keen to keep her inside lest she drain some random human attacker.

By the time Cooper was her size, it was acceptable for him to work so Father got him jobs he could do at night. "Father told me to wait here so I am waiting."

Lila screwed up her face before making her face blank again as she tried to get up on the couch, "Did Father give you permission, Lila?" She stood up straight and crossed her arms but they both knew that the couch was off limits.

Returning home, Father proudly hefted a strange metal box. "What is that?" asked Lila.

"It turns bag blood into the blood of a bonded human."

Lila's eyes widened "More food?"

"Yeah, more food." Father looked at his elder child "Cooper, wanna help me set this up in the blood room?"

"Sure." Cooper opened the hidden door and cleared a corner, getting to work as soon as the device was set down.

"If you want to meet Monica's family, you could always ask for an evening meeting or just visit the return addresses on the letters at night."

His love's grieving family interpreted his sulking as grieving. He used the excuse that he worked long days to explain why he couldn't meet before sunset.


End file.
